modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Escape
The Escape'https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/04/modern-family-episode-921-escape-press.html is the twenty-first episode from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it will air on May 9, 2018. Plot Summary Haley meets Arvin's parents but when things don't go as planned, fate leads to an unexpected reunion with all of her ex-boyfriends. Meanwhile, the family seizes on a nursing home visit with Jay's mean sister, Becky, to settle old scores. But as Jay, Claire and Mitchell compete for her time, Phil, Cam and Gloria end up getting trapped in the home's basement with no way out. Episode Description The parents go to a retirement home to visit Jay's mean sister Becky who just recovered from a stroke. Jay, Claire, and Mitchell each have their own personal reasons to confront her. Jay wanted to have a cabin but his father gave it to Becky and he does not have the access code. Claire tries to refresh Becky's memory with tomato soup in order to get the necklace she stole her back. And Mitch actually never could tell her about his sexuality. But Becky fooled them. She actually never forget this, and poor Mitchell can just tell her that he is actually... a lawyer. As their spouses are busy, Phil, Cam, and Gloria all want to go to an escape game. They take the wrong door and find themselves trapped in a home basement without being able to escape until they find the keys. Meanwhile, Haley meets Arvin's parents for the first time but they made her a bad impression. While escaping, Haley passes out in the street due to some anti-stress patches she put on her arm. When she wakes up, at the hospital, she learns that all her emergency contacts have been called. First is Andy, who was at a seminar and has now a girlfriend, a Barnacle Scraper. Then, Dylan shows up saying that Haley has to forget about him and move-on. Thirdly is Arvin. Andy and Dylan explain that Haley has also a part of responsibility in the couple, prompting her saying that she loves Arvin and he loves her too. At the moment, Rainer shows up with gifts, asking what's Haley's forecast. In the tag, Phil and Claire got the necklace back but are pursued by angry elderly people while in their car. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey *Mira Sorvino as Nicole Rosemary Page *Mary Louise Wilson as Aunt Becky *Chris Geere as Arvin *Kate Burton as Iris Fennerman *Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall *Jim Piddick as Malcolm Fennerman *Lawrence Pressman as Fred *Jessica McKenna as Nurse Tami *Margaret Judson as Madison *Michael Churven as Jarvis *Ashleigh Hairston as Nurse Cami *Nathan Fillion as Rainer Shine Trivia *Alex, Luke, Manny, Lilly and Joe do not appear in this episode, though Manny and Joe are mentioned, making Haley the only kid who appears. **De facto, this is the first episode in which Dylan appears but Manny not, making Dylan the second actor of the non-parent cast, to have appeared in episodes in which at least one kid is missing, and never the same. The first was Ben, who became one in It's the Great Pumpkin, Phil Dunphy. *This is the first appearance of Jay's sister Becky who was previously mentioned in "The Kiss" and "Sarge & Pea". *Jay and Becky hadn't spoken in 9 years, while Gloria has only met her once at her and Jay's wedding. **Since 9 years was at the start of the show, it's possible that Becky doesn't know about her nephew Joe who was born 4 years into the silence between Jay and Becky. *All of Haley's ex-boyfriends Dylan, Andy Bailey and Rainer Shine all return. *This episode was broadcasted exactly six years after Disneyland. * Andy incorrectly tells Arvin he was Haley's previous boyfriend, but it was Rainer. * Phil never mentions Rainer while delivering the speech to Haley's boyfriends. * If Jay is younger than Becky, it makes him the middle child, like Mitchell who is between Claire and Joe, and Alex, between Haley and Luke. Continuity * Dylan's 31st appearance. * Andy's 22nd appearance * Rainer's 7th appearance though he only appears 5 seconds. He also had a cameo in The Alliance. * Arvin's 4th appearance * Every family member have been injured or hospitalized with this episode. * This also is the second episode to have the word "Escape" in the title as well as the second episode to have an old character who pretends to have Alzheimer, the first being Frank in Ringmaster Keifth which was also an episode not to feature Luke. * This is the first episode since Sleeper in which a man who is called Fred, according to the press release, is never named during the episode. Cultural References * Phil is called "Fonzie." * Haley confuses Grey Goose and grey goo. *Phil references Die Hard and The Shawshank Redemption *Escape rooms became popular around 2011 *Arvin's father exclaims "10 points for Gryffindor!" a reference to the Harry Potter books and movies. Reviews * The A.V. Club gave it a "C". References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 9